forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Kathrine }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Kathrine White }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 16 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Kat }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dirty blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Blue-green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'4" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Mother: Opal White Father: John White Half-Sister: Ellen Alberich}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Cheshire, Fairy}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Pyrokinesis, Cat-like skills }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Kathrine White is a feline-human mutant with the powers of pyrokinesis. Her mother, Doctor White, is a whitecoat and mutated Kat herself, as well as injuring herself and making herself a cyborg. Her father is dead. History First Roleplay Kat wasn't RPed much in the first version, but was part of an Elements group Sage created. She was Sage's first mutant made in both RPs. The Flock AU Kat befriended Angel, before spending some time with the Flock. She seemed to get along best with Angel and Max out of the Flock. She bought Angel a stuffed bear, but gave it to Max claiming it would mean more from her. There were hints of a romantic relationship with Destro, but the AU has been ended and Destro is no longer an active character. The Second Roleplay She broke out again recently in the mass breakout, and is being hunted (along with Fairy and Cheshire) by Vengeance, Secret, Rune, and Arashi. Trivia * Her nickname, Kat, may be a nod to her feline mutations. * She gained the powers of fire partly because of Ellen's magic. * Alfred Drevis is her father's half-brother. Category:First Gen OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Sage's OCs Category:Drevis Clan